custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Seihu
Seihu was a Av-Matoran who became a Toa on Metru Nui. He is now a Turaga. He is the founder and grandmaster of the School of Mata TaeKworu Zhex. Biography Matoran Karda Nui In Karda Nui, Seihu was an Av-Matoran, thus among the first group of Matoran ever made. He was relocated to Metru Nui by the Order of Mata Nui during the Time Slip. Seihu had no memory of Karda Nui at the time. Metru Nui While in the city of Metru Nui, Seihu was disguised as an Onu-Matoran w/ some white accents making him a bit of an anomaly in Metru Nui. Seihu went across Metru Nui in order to learn more about this island. Seihu went to each one of the six different cities in Metru Nui in random order for several years: Ta-Metru, for forging tools; Ga-Metru, for schooling, Le-Metru, for learning about vehicles; Ko-Metru, for scholarship; Onu-Metru, for visiting the Archives to learn the legends and histories of Metru Nui; and Po-Metru, for carving sculptures. One day, as Seihu was working the Sculpture Fields, he came across the deadly Catapult Scorpion. The Scorpion was viciously attacking Seihu, but Seihu fought back with only his hands and feet, combined with a few acrobatic moves for dodging the scorpion’s blasts. This caused the Catapult Scorpion to not only get overpowered but retreat. It was then that Seihu realized his natural talent of self-defense and acrobatics. Fascinated by this, he went to a quiet mountainous region in Po-Metru to explore this talent further. He started off by taking some stones and striking them with his hands and feet. From there he went across different areas of Metru Nui in order to build his physical skills. He taught himself how to swim in Ga-Metru, free-run across the roof tops of buildings in Le-Metru, lift rocks in Onu-Metru, disk throw in Ta-Metru, and balance on ice structures and hunt in Ko-Metru. Even during those times, Seihu encountered several threats even as a Matoran. He encountered more dangerous Rahi, like the Muaka in one of his travels in Onu-Metru, a Kane-Ra, and the Catapult Scorpion again. This time Seihu fought in a more experienced fashion and subdued the beasts. Then Seihu encountered a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning. This Rahkshi was a tough opponent for Seihu. However, a Toa by the name of Nidhiki intervened and subdued the Rahkshi and helped Seihu. Seihu was slightly indignant because he wasn’t able to stop that Rahkshi, but was thankful to that Toa. As a result, Seihu trained harder, observed the defense and reflex patterns of Rahi, took notes from his last battle with the Rahkshi of Chain Lightning and observed battles of the Toa and mimicked their moves. He also made special electricity resistant gloves and boots. Thus he was prepared to meet up with the Chain Lightning Rahkshi that he didn’t beat before. Seihu came across that Rahkshi again and this time, overpowered it. During this time, he also came across some Rahi that became some of his companions: A Phase Dragon, Ussal, Gukko, Kikanalo, Fusa, Mahi and Metru Mantis. They became his companions after Seihu helped them with find food, defended them against predator Rahi, or just respectfully observed them. They also were instrumental in developing Seihu’s skills. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Seihu became a target of interest to two powerless Makuta, Burosa and Sterok, who claimed to be Toa and challenged him to a small sparring session. Seihu held his own against them for a while, so the two Makuta prepared a deal with Seihu. They claimed to be part of a “Toa/Matoran Training Organization” and secretly trained Seihu for almost a year. Burosa and Sterok made a deal with Seihu, that if he joins them, he can subdue any of his foes and become a Toa and a hero. Seihu entertained that thought and then joined them. Burosa gave Seihu a different yet sinister looking mask as a “sign of power”, and dropped his Matoran mask. Burosa and Sterok got Seihu to participate in underground fighting matches, at first to entertain the crowd for laughs. But Seihu was able to successfully win against and/or stalemate his opponents and earned the nickname “Lightstrike”. Burosa and Sterok had another plan, which was to use Seihu’s skills for their own profit. Seihu kept this up for months and travelled across the Matoran Universe to participate in underground fights. Eventually a Toa of Fire named Lhikan, found out and confronted Seihu about it. Seihu was told by Lhikan the “Toa” were really criminals and were intending to use Seihu for their benefit. Seihu was skeptical because he wanted to be a strong fighter to protect Metru Nui and make it safe but gradually came to the truth after three events. During an arena fight in Stelt, Seihu got so frustrated with a fighter, named Hulgon, who was besting him, that he performed a treacherous move and unwillingly “killed” the fighter much to his horror. He told his mentors about the guilt and horror he felt for killing another fighter, but Burosa coerced him into ignoring his conscience and doing it again for all the other fighters. The second time, was when he was training outside, a Dark Hunter by the name of Phantom came to Seihu and warned him about getting involved in the fighting matches. After that, he overheard a conversation between Burosa and Sterok about their real motives for befriending Seihu. They used him as a means to get rich and allowing them to overthrow the Shadowed One as ruler of the Dark Hunters. At that point, Seihu knew that the Toa were telling the truth, he was being used for evil. Seihu went to Lhikan and his team in contrition over the danger he was causing and pleaded for their forgiveness. Lhikan scolded Seihu harshly but was merciful and forgave Seihu. In that setting, Seihu and the Toa encountered the fighter Seihu supposedly “killed”, revealed to be a freshly drafted agent for the Order of Mata Nui (although he didn’t mention the organization by name), along with four of his friends. The agent revealed that he used to take part in the fights before he got drafted and faked his own death in the fight with Seihu in order to wake Seihu up and show him the error of his ways. The Toa, the fighter and Seihu worked on a plan to expose the Hunters and their schemes. In the three matches in a shady part of Metru Nui, Seihu went up against Charger, Devastator, and finally Gladiator, three of the Dark Hunters. After a long series of matches, Seihu beat the three opponents, thanks to the new training that he received from the Toa Mangai and members of the Order of Mata Nui (although they never made known their organization to Seihu or the Mangai). Just when Seihu was offered the prize by the ring announcer, Seihu called out the illegal activity of the fighting matches and that wasn’t going to be a part of it. And he publicly exposed the Burosa and Sterok’s plan to overthrow The Shadowed One (while he was sitting in the audience). Just when the Burosa and Sterok were about to make a getaway, they got caught by a few members of the Toa Mangai, Hulgon and his friends, and Seihu. Burosa and Sterok were forced to leave, and Seihu went back home with the Toa Mangai. After his arena fights, he received mentoring and did service with 1) Lhikan’s team, 2) four reformed arena fighters who decided to quit working for the Dark Hunters, and 3) Some prominent Order of Mata Nui members. The Turaga of Metru Nui named Dume taught him what it means to be a Matoran and the role that he is to play. Seihu was also provided with new Matoran friends from each Metru, who genuinely cared for his well-being and wanted to help him live by the three virtues. That point Seihu received more than allies, he had friends. Seihu was given a powerless Kanohi Rode on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui and Toa Mangai as a testament of Seihu discovering the truth and bringing the lies to the light. He wore it in place of his old Matoran mask. Seihu chose not to let his fighting be used for evil or personal gain, but for the good of the city of Metru Nui and to honor the great guardian, Mata Nui, especially in a way that modeled the 3 virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Thus, he called his fighting style, “Mata-Taekworu Zhex” translated at “The Honorable Mata Way”. Several years later, Seihu made his home in an abandoned school near Ga-Metru due to the peaceful and quiet nature of the Metru. During that time, he came across a Rahkshi of Shapeshifting disguised as a Matoran who was running out of the Great Temple with an item in a sack. Seihu confronted that Rahkshi and subdued it. As soon as he subdued it, he took the sack and returned it to the Great Temple. He also encountered Rahkshi of Heat Vision and Laser Vision. As soon as he opened the sack, Seihu found a stone. Seihu placed the stone in a mechanism in the center of the Great Temple. That was when a Rahkshi of Camouflage sprang up and fought Seihu. Toa Several years later, Seihu formed the School of Mata-Taekworu Zhex in an abandoned school near Ga-Metru due to the peaceful and quiet nature of the Metru. During that time, he came across a Rahkshi of Shapeshifting disguised as a Matoran who was running out of the Great Temple with an item in a sack. Seihu confronted that Rahkshi and subdued it. As soon as he subdued it, he took the sack and returned it to the Great Temple. He also encountered Rahkshi of Heat Vision and Laser Vision. As soon as he opened the sack, Seihu found a Toa Stone in it, which flashed the moment Seihu opened it. Seihu placed that Toa Stone in a mechanism in the center of the Great Temple. That was when a Rahkshi of Camouflage sprang up and fought Seihu. Then that mechanism caused the Toa Stone to ignite in appearance and send a beam of light that stuck Seihu in the back, causing him to fall to the ground stunned. When Seihu got up, he defeated that Rahkshi and noticed that he became a Toa, particularly a Toa of Light. Then an Order of Mata Nui member telepathically warned him to change his armor colors lest anyone find out his element. Seihu did it through willpower. Seihu was confused as to where he was going to go from there as a Toa, especially since he was aware of the responsibility it would entail. However, as a Toa, he became a vigilante in Metru Nui. He watched for any Rahi, Rahkshi, Dark Hunters, or other threats that would threaten the lives of the Matoran. During one of Seihu’s training sessions near Ga-Metru, he noticed a Matoran clad in silver, black, and blue wash up on the shore of Ga-Metru in a capsule. The Matoran fell on the sand asleep, and Seihu took him in. The Matoran told Seihu that all he could remember was that his name was Yahru. Seihu decided to keep watch over Yahru and guard over him. While Seihu was training, he noticed that Yahru was following him and performing some moves himself. Seihu saw a kindred spirit in Yahru and decided to mentor him, and put Yahru through the same training that he did as a Matoran. Seihu was called on for various missions. Seihu was able to train Yahru for a good amount of time, but he allowed some close friends to train him while he was gone. One of the missions that Seihu went through as a Toa was stopping an intelligent altered Rahkshi of Darkness named Draku from polluting a prominent source of light in Metru Nui. Seihu and Draku fought a long battle that ended with Seihu winning the battle despite his wounds. Seihu kept encountering an adamant and determined Draku. Seihu encountered many threats and fought Dark Hunters on occasions in Metru Nui like Eliminator, Krekka and much to his surprise, Nidhiki. Near the Great Cataclysm, Seihu noticed that Matoran were disappearing and that Metru Nui was starting to deteriorate in its order. He became aware of Turaga Dume’s capture, and how an imposter took his place. Seihu became a secret vigilante. Seihu also heard about the Toa Metru (Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju) during that time, and secretly aided them in a few battles. Between the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue, Seihu warned Yahru about the situation. When Yahru was approached by Draku and forced into a Matoran sphere after a small fight between them, Seihu became aware of it and fought Draku in a fierce battle. Seihu won and seemingly destroyed Draku by causing the columns of the sculpture to collapse on him. Seihu also destroyed a Kraahu guarding Yahru’s sphere, retrieved it and placed it into a small Vahki transport. Seihu used a portion of his Toa power to free Yahru. However, Seihu had to go back to complete his destiny by helping the Toa Metru with fighting Teridax or “Dume” in the last battle. He accomplished this by holding off some of the Vahki in order to allow the Toa Metru to move on and seal Teridax. Seihu also provided the means for Lhikan and the other Toa to meet up with Teridax. He and Yahru sailed to the Island of Mata Nui and while the Toa Metru went back to Metru Nui to rescue the rest of the Matoran, Seihu continued to train Yahru and allowed him to travel with him across the Island of Mata Nui; especially to protect him, knowing the Rahi threats while on the island. At the 500th year after the Great Cataclysm, Seihu got word from an Order of Mata Nui agent, that he needed to go back to Metru Nui to provide aid for Turaga Dume, the Rahaga, and Keetongu against a group of rogue Visorak, and later on a group of Xian pirates who sought to take over Metru Nui. He was joined by Hulgon and a group of 4 arena fighters they helped reform. Turaga Mata Nui Seihu returned to the Island of Mata Nui as a Turaga. Seihu along with Yahru, the Toa Nuva, and the rest of the Mata Nui inhabitants migrated to Metru Nui after the battle between Teridax and Takanuva. Return to Metru Nui Seihu took Yahru's sphere to a secluded and safe jungle region (free from any Rahi or other threats) on the island of Mata Nui. However, he had to go back to complete his destiny by helping the Toa Metru with fighting Teridax in the last battle. He accomplished this by holding off some of the Vahki in order to allow the Toa Metru to move on and seal Teridax. Seihu returned to Mata Nui with the Toa Metru in order to free Yahru by using up all of his Toa powers and transforming into a Turaga. Seihu continued to train Yahru and teach him the ways of the School of Mata TaeKworu Zhex, and encouraged him to expand his knowledge by visiting the six villages of Mata Nui, After the migration to Metru Nui in about 1000 AGC, Seihu’s issued a reestablishment of the school in Metru Nui. He brought in six of the newly drafted Matoran students from each village: Korza from Ko- Koro, Gorva from Onu-Koro, Pohri from Po-Koro, Ikato from Le-Koro, Miza from Ga-Koro, and Baku from Ta-Koro. Seihu got a telepathic prompt from an agent of the Order of Mata Nui, prompting him to send one help out in Voya Nui because Draku was sending a fraction of his troops to Voya Nui in order to get the Mask of Life. Yahru brought that concern to him about the Order sending him a message about the quest to Voya Nui, Seihu revealed that he knew about it before Yahru did, but neglected to tell him because Seihu was protecting Yahru because of how dangerous Voya Nui was and how vulnerable Yahru might be as an element-less Matoran. Seihu found Yahru's note saying that he left for Voya Nui, although Seihu was somewhat worried he reluctantly accepted that by the Order of Mata Nui. Migration to Spherus Magna He is currently a Turaga still teaching Mata Taekworu Zhex on Spherus Magna. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits Seihu was an eager but noble as a Matoran, always willing to learn new skills. But he was shown to be a bit naive. But through his times in the underground fighting scene, he saw the reality of it and wised up. Also due to his mentoring from Dume, Toa Mangai, and members of the Order of Mata Nui, Seihu developed more wisdom and discernment. He had developed skill, wisdom and sharp mind. He became a teacher/mentor to Yahru and the school. Powers and Tools Like all Av-Matoran, Seihu had the potential to channel small amounts of light energy and change the color of his armor. However on Metru Nui, he took the form of an Onu-Matoran with a white Miru, and could not use these abilities due to him being unaware of his true nature. During his time as an underground fighter, he wore a red and black jagged looking mask. Seihu's own unique trait is that he can sense an attack coming to him from at 100 feet from him at most. Seihu had the uncanny talent for the martial arts, using his hands and feet for self-defense. His fighting style utilized; punches, strikes, kicks, throws, grapples, and locks. He developed his strength and skill through his training. He was shown as a Matoran to have the ability to deliver powerful strikes to rocks and break thick ice with his hands and feet. As he learned to use weapons, he was given two convertible protosteel sticks which can convert from sticks to nunchucks, and two small boomerangs. As a Toa of Light, Seihu's speed, skill and strength intensified, and he had the power to project light and create laser beams. He wielded a sword which he dubbed as the Photo-smiter*, as well as more powerful versions of his matoran arsenal (protosteel sticks and boomerangs). Although he had his light abilities, he relied more on his fighting skills. As a Turaga, his sword got transformed into the Flash Staff, and his light abilities are limited. Even as a Turaga, Seihu has the mental and physical capabilities to fight and taught Yahru everything he knew. The only difference is that his elemental powers are more limited to an average Turaga of Light's. Stats Stats as a Toa: Stats as a Turaga: Quotes "Your enthusiasm is commendable Yahru, but enthusiasm independent of wisdom is foolish. I know this too well."-Turaga Seihu "I know of your master, Yahru. Although he wasn't the first of his kind, he was one of the most eccentric of those. He had a sharp mind and great combat skills. He preferred using his hands and feet for fighting rather than his weapons. I'm amazed he still kept that ability."- Orde to Yahru "He was the only one to challenge and defeat me in battle, to let him and his 'pets' (referring to his students) win in the end is troubling to say the least"-Draku's Thoughts Note *The name "Photo-smiter" is not addressed in the story, but it was made up by Andrew31kbrick193. Appearances * Hidden Light See Also * Seihu's MOCPages * Seihu's Page 2 Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Light Category:Matoran Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Spherus Magna Category:Characters Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Light